


Цезарь 3.0

by 006_stkglm



Category: Between the Sheets
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, PWP, Rough Sex, Self-Bondage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После развода Пол Эндрюс ударяется в сексуальные эксперименты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цезарь 3.0

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

Пол отчаянно всхлипывает и уже в который раз дергает веревку. Она, естественно, не поддается, только наручники сильнее впиваются в покрасневшую кожу запястий. Машина ускоряет темп, вдалбливаясь в его зад с упорством отбойного молотка. Чертова программируемая установка скорости. Пол стонет, напрягает ноги, пытаясь, несмотря на боль, теснее прижаться к бортику кровати. Член елозит по мокрому, липкому пятну на сползшей с матраса простыне. Для того, чтобы кончить первый раз, ему понадобилось всего несколько крепких, энергичных толчков толстого — два с половиной дюйма в диаметре — реалистик-фаллоимитатора и ошеломляющего ощущения беспомощности из-за скованных наручниками рук, прихваченных веревкой за крюк с другой стороны кровати.

Машина переходит на быстрые, неглубокие толчки. Фаллоимитатор стимулирует самую чувствительную зону заднего прохода, проталкиваясь внутрь на несколько сантиметров и выскальзывая почти целиком, так, что внутри остается одна лишь сладко распирающая мышцы головка. И снова внутрь, толкая его на жесткий бортик кровати, не доставая до простаты совсем чуть-чуть. И назад, так, что кажется: дилдо выскользнет при малейшем неосторожном движении.

Даже зная, что это не так, что он нанизан на двигающийся поршень секс-машины как бабочка на булавку, Пол поджимает задницу, чтобы удержать дилдо внутри, и стонет, когда растраханные мышцы вспыхивают огнем. Его собственный, прижатый к пятну спермы член вновь наливается кровью. Не проходит и двух минут, как Пол, скуля и выворачивая руки из наручников, пытается податься назад, навстречу издевательски мелким — чертова программируемая установка скорости — толчкам. Пятнадцать минут. Он сам поставил смену режима на каждые пятнадцать минут. И почему это казалось хорошей идеей?

Скорость движений нарастает, но амплитуда не увеличивается ни на миллиметр. Мышцы от безжалостной стимуляции печет тягучей, жаркой болью. Яйца поджимаются, от оргазма его отделяет одно, всего одно движение фаллоимитатора по простате… И десять минут времени. Пол воет, дергает руками в бесплодной попытке высвободится и бессильно обмякает, уткнувшись лицом в мокрую от смазки, слюны и пота постель. Дурацкая была идея. Дурацкая.

А ведь как здорово все начиналось: развод (ну это, может быть, было не так и здорово, но надо признать: отношения давно себя изжили). Переезд на другой конец города. Кредит на новую машину (старая осталась Алоне). Алименты (по крайней мере, у него есть разрешение видеться с дочерью) и полная, абсолютная свобода. Ладно, не полная и не абсолютная, но, по крайней мере, отпадает необходимость увиливать от секса, каким его хотелось Алоне, и появляется возможность попробовать то, чего хотелось самому. О том, чего бы конкретно ему хотелось, Пол особенно не задумывается. Просто как-то утром на работе, просматривая с телефона почту, видит подтверждение оплаты заказа из интернет-магазина. Накануне они пили с одним из его приятелей, только что подавшим на развод, и, насколько Пол помнит, сначала они обсуждали, какие же бабы стервы, а потом разговор плавно перетек на современные возможности секс-индустрии. Из паба они выползли изрядно поддатые, поймали такси, и дома он вроде сразу завалился спать… Или не завалился…

Пол несколько секунд не верящим взглядом пялится на вкладку с описанием товара, потом прочищает горло и, воровато оглянувшись на коллег, одергивает футболку так, чтобы прикрыть бугор на ширинке. «Черт побери…», — думает он, задумчиво вертясь на офисном стуле из стороны в сторону.

Вот так вот в его квартире и появился «Цезарь 3.0»: пониженный уровень шума, восемь скоростей, комплект насадок, подарочный флакон смазки и совершенно уебищный розовый цвет.

Поначалу фаллоимитатор нежного телесного оттенка, прикрепленный к розовой штанге, ни вызывал никаких эмоций, кроме неумолимо распирающего изнутри желания заржать. Но только поначалу. Когда поршень с низким гудением начал толкать насадку вперед-назад, Полу пришлось крепко стиснуть член прямо сквозь штаны, чтобы не кончить на месте, настолько зрелище оказалось горячим. «Нужно выпить еще и попробовать самому», — было, возможно, его самой гениальной мыслью со времен развода.

Это оказывается охуенно. Ритм, и сила, и ощущение, что тебя выебали, как последнюю шлюхоблядь. Без необходимости искать партнера, делится своими маленькими грязными фантазиями и беспокоится о возможности ЗППП. И-де-аль-но.

Поначалу все и впрямь идеально. Пол устраивает себе неторопливые «заезды» по субботам, раскидываясь навзничь на кровати или становясь на четвереньки на полу, позволяя «Цезарю» трахать себя то неторопливо, то безжалостно. Потом… Потом ему хочется чего-то еще. Больше. Острее. Горячее. На сайты селф-бондажа он натыкается почти случайно, когда смотрит в сети очередное порно с машинами в поисках новых идей.

Это выглядит достаточно просто: веревка-петля, продетые в них наручники и ключ, вмороженный в кусочек льда, подвешенный к изогнутому ночнику. Аккуратно надеться на дилдо, включить заранее запрограммированную машину, отложить пульт подальше, просунуть руки в наручники и защелкнуть их.

Все.

Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Механизм тихо щелкает и дилдо наконец-то — наконец-то!!! — проезжается по простате, буквально выталкивая из него оргазм. Жидкий огонь прокатывается по жилам и накрывает с головой, словно океанский прибой. А, отхлынув, оставляет его мокрым, дрожащим, с болезненно сжимающейся задницей и упорно толкающимся в него дилдо. Еще пятнадцать минут. Господи. Блядь… блядь… блядь…

Цезарь размеренно гудит и мерно толкает насадку.

Когда в руки Полу падает что-то маленькое, мокрое и холодное, он не сразу понимает, что это. Ровное гудение машины давно слилось с гулом крови в ушах, плечи затекли, колени болят, на бедрах спереди точно будут синяки. Зад… Ох, про него лучше не думать. Пол поднимает голову, моргает и с удивлением смотрит сначала на лежащий на тыльной стороне ладони ключ, а потом переводит взгляд вверх и только тогда до него доходит.

Вставить ключ и провернуть получается далеко не сразу: руки дрожат. Когда, высвободив одно запястье, он приподнимается на локтях, фаллоимитатор упирается прямо в простату и его в очередной — третий? пятый? — раз накрывает. Член героически дергается, по жилам прокатывается огонь, но пламя не выплескивается наружу — он давно выжат досуха — оно остается внутри, сладко пульсируя в каждой клеточке тела. Блядь…

— Блядь…

Пол подгребает пульт, выключает чертову машину и со стоном снимается с дилдо. Все болит. Все охуенно хорошо болит.  
«Никогда больше, — думает он, забираясь на кровать и заворачиваясь в ту половину одеяла, которая не вымазана его слюной, потом и спермой, — никогда, но двенадцать минут будут, наверное, в самый раз…»


End file.
